


Familiar

by AngelBless



Series: Glaive!Noct AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Memory Loss, glaive!noct, noct has a different name in this AU, poor babby noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBless/pseuds/AngelBless
Summary: He wasn’t supposed to be here. Nothing fit into place.Hedidn’t fit into place. But if he didn’t fit into this strange new world...then where was he supposed to be?(set when Noct/Callum first moves into the Scientia household)





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> First side story, woo! Had this on the backburner for waaay too long, but here it finally is!
> 
> This, and any other chapter I post in this series, is dedicated to every single person who's supported this AU. Without you guys, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be typing these words and it means the world to me that you like it <3
> 
> Remember to read From Ashes for the main story!
> 
> Righto, hope you enjoy!

He wasn’t supposed to be here. Nothing fit into place.  _ He _ didn’t fit into place. Something tugged in the corner of his mind, something wouldn’t leave him be, but he didn’t know  _ what _ . He was addressed as what the adults told him was his name, but it didn’t sound right. Speaking it to himself when he was alone sounded foreign on his tongue. He could still hear cries amidst a haze of flames from a dream that lingered within his mind, yet he couldn’t decipher them, nor the carnage that came for him each night, dissolving away to merely the  _ feeling _ of fear within minutes. He couldn’t remember a thing; he wanted to be free of this feeling—of this fear—to finally have a good night’s sleep. It didn’t matter, though. It still came for him, like darkness bubbling, rising to the surface, unwilling to leave him be.

But if he didn’t fit into this strange new world...then where was he supposed to be?

 

_ ‘Noct? You can’t sleep here. Wake up!’ _

_ He ran and stumbled through twisting forests, valleys and hallways, chasing a small blue glow that promised him he would wake up, if only he just kept following. He would see his dad again, everything would be okay. Deeper and deeper into this strange amalgam of worlds he ventured, the blue glow protecting him from all that would harm him. _

_ ‘I’m going to protect you Noc _ ○ _ , I promise.’ _

_ The blue glow let out a squeak, twisting and weaving, almost forming a tangible animal-like shape before his eyes. He could hear its voice in his head clear as day, despite its lack of words, following ceaselessly even as his legs ached and his body grew heavy. _

_ ‘Everyone’s really worried about you, No _ ○○ _!’ _

_ It felt as if this being was the only thing in the world that mattered, memories fading into the abyss as he pursued the light through the seemingly endless twists and turns. He had to be close to wherever they were headed by now, surely. He had to wake up. He was going to see someone important when he woke. _

_...Who was it? _

_ ‘You’re so close N _ ○○○ _ , just a little longer!’ _

_ His body felt like it was burning, his tiny frame unprepared for such a journey. After what felt like a lifetime of running, the glow stopped, finally taking on the appearance of a blue fox. He took in his surroundings. A city? It felt like it should have been familiar, yet no memories of it came to mind. No memories of  _ anything _ came to mind, as much as he reached. Yet he continued to approach the fox. He wasn’t going to miss what he couldn’t remember. _

_ ‘We’re here,  _ ○○○○ _. Just walk through these gates and you’ll be free to wake up and live your life.’ _

_ He blinked slowly, gazing at the creature. A static crackled—it felt as if something extremely important was missing. Missing...what was missing? Was something even supposed to be missing? He was so tired, the thought escaped him as finally he nodded, walking through the gates. _

_ ‘I’ll watch over you, Callum. Always.’ _

 

“Finally awake?” An unfamiliar voice echoed around his head as he blearily opened his eyes, wincing at the pain that surged through him.

“W...what..?” he croaked out, attempting to move his head to get a better look at his surroundings. Had he been dreaming before? A blue glow resonated in his mind, but nothing more.

“You had a nasty accident,” the voice said. “You’ve had us worried, Callum, but it’s all alright now. You’re not better just yet, but you will be. Then you can go home.”

Home? He didn’t even remember where home  _ was _ . Or anything, for that matter. Where was he? Wait, who was Callum? Was  _ he _ Callum? They called him that, but it didn’t sound right. But it had to be—that’s what they said, wasn’t it? He nodded his head slowly, trying to understand why everything around him was so unfamiliar. He was quiet as the man carefully lifted him into a wheelchair, trying to pry his uncooperative mind for answers. It was okay, he wasn’t well right now, maybe that was the problem. Maybe he’d remember something when he finally went ‘home’.

 

This wasn’t home. He wasn’t sure where it was, but it didn’t  _ feel _ like home. Months he’d waited for this moment, but it wasn’t at all like he’d hoped. The man that greeted him at the gates was nice, welcoming him with open arms, but nothing felt right.

“This isn’t home,” he mumbled, clutching the small blue figure tightly in his grasp. No one seemed to hear him amidst the commotion.

Everything passed by in a hazy blur, being taken this way and that as everyone was practically beaming with enthusiasm wherever he went, being shown to a room that he was pretty sure wasn’t his, but at this point it was the only room he had. Before he knew it, he was eating a meal with the man he was supposedly going to be staying with from now on. Was this his father? He didn’t remember the man saying so. A small number of servants passed by, collecting plates and ensuring everything was attended to. Everything was too hectic; he hunched over slightly, regretting the action as his back throbbed.

“Are you alright, Callum? I understand this must all be quite hectic for you,” the man said, a reassuring smile on his face. The boy fought to remember his name. Mr...it began with an S, right? Science? No, that wasn’t right. What was his first name again…? A hand on his shoulder pulled him away from his thoughts as he looked at him.

“Um, I’m fine...sir,” he mumbled, shrinking slightly in embarrassment. The man blinked at him, before smiling reassuringly.

“Please, call me Lux,” he said, watching as the boy nodded.

Lux. He could remember that. He’d been having a tough time remembering things since he woke up, but that seemed easy enough.

 

He woke up in the dead of night, desperately trying to fight away an enemy he couldn’t recall, flames he could almost  _ feel _ on his skin, crying out for someone—anyone—unable to move as pain surged through his back. The face that came to calm him wasn’t the face he’d wanted to see. He didn’t know what face he’d been seeking reassurance from, but the face that met him wasn’t right—just another stranger in his already confused mind.

Lux comforted the poor boy as best he could, placing the Carbuncle statuette into small shaking hands and trying to gently pull him back into reality. “Callum, can you hear me?” he said as the boy’s cries had died down. The poor soul’s eyes were still wide with panic, his breathing stuttered. After a few long seconds he looked to the man, confusion etched deeply on his young features.

“Wh...who?” he said quietly, voice trembling. Minding his back, Lux carefully held the boy close, a hand smoothing through his hair.

“You are safe, Callum. It was just a nightmare.”

Mind racing, the world returned to him once again, the faint traces of a blue glow ebbing the flames and the monsters away to nothing. He remembered now, the man— _ what was his name again? _ —had called him Callum. The name still sounded foreign in his mind, much like everything else around him. It was if a dense fog had enveloped his mind, blocking out some distant land he almost feared to tread.

“Feeling better now?” Lux’s gentle words at long last broke the silence as the boy had finally calmed down. He nodded shakily, eyes flitting around the room as he tried to take in every detail of the dimly lit space. The small notch in the bedpost, the table in the corner—he remembered seeing those earlier that day. Small, familiar things. Things he could hold into. Maybe...this would be okay. Something bad had happened, but he was safe now, right?

 

This wasn’t okay. It  _ couldn’t  _ be okay. Weeks had passed, and although the young boy was healing, able to walk short distances before his legs tired out, his thoughts were still at war with themselves.

The visions that plagued him at night came thick and fast, waking him to a nightmarish realm that mixed reality and fiction. ...Was it even fiction though? He remembered so little of what he dreamt, but the one thing he  _ did _ know was that it all felt so horribly  _ real _ at the time. Maybe it was a good thing he couldn’t remember.

But a part of him wanted to know— _ needed _ to know—why none of this was familiar, and why no one ever just  _ talked _ to him about it. It meant that what was familiar to him was somewhere else...right?

It was getting late into the evening, as the people in the house were settling for the night and he should’ve long been in bed, when he decided to make his grand escape. He really wished his legs didn’t ache so much after walking such small amounts, but that was okay, he was getting better at ignoring it and going much further lately. He just needed to get to wherever he was supposed to be. It couldn’t be that far away, surely.

Blue figure in his pocket, and managing to avoid the sights of the few remaining staff, he darted as quickly as he could manage towards one of the glass doors leading to the gardens. Letting out a small noise of relief to find they hadn’t been locked yet, his hand clasped over his mouth at the sound, hoping no one had heard him. He snuck out, as quiet as possible, closing the door behind him and unsteadily going on his way.

 

As the sun finally set, it was as if someone had flicked off the light. It was so sudden, an air of foreboding hung over the young boy’s head. He was thankful for the moon in the sky, bright enough to shine upon everything around him so he wouldn’t lose his way. Except...he was pretty sure he already  _ was _ lost. Not once had he stepped out into the gardens on his own, and especially not this far away. But that didn’t matter, he wasn’t planning on going back anyway. He spotted something beyond the trees—something in the distance that stood out amongst the night sky. An obscenely tall building with hundreds of lights. It was...welcoming, almost. He found himself guided towards it, finding it a better destination than just wandering aimlessly.

He didn’t know how long he’d been walking towards the tall building, although by this point, it would be more called ‘shuffling’, as he uneasily limped further and further away from his unfamiliar home. ‘Keep going’, he whispered to himself, little lungs heaving for air from the strain of walking so very far with his still recovering body. His back ached, beginning to twinge with the shock of each step as he tried to stretch somewhat to alleviate it. Nothing seemed to work. This was a stupid idea, why did he come out all this way?! But he’d already made it so far, surely he couldn’t turn back—he didn’t  _ want _ to!

A wind picked up and, in the distance, he saw a figure. A woman like no one he’d ever seen before, with long black hair and an otherworldly glow to her that made her dark-clad appearance so much more visible than the moonlight should have allowed. While he didn’t recognise her, something about her had him stumbling his way closer, thoughts of the building leaving his mind. Maybe she knew something about where he was supposed to be!

No matter how far he tried to get, it seemed as if the figure was eternally out of his reach, merely watching. Waiting patiently. The night air grew colder with each step, sending a shiver through him.

His legs buckled. He crashed to the floor, pain radiating up his spine as he cried out. He remained on his side, eyes wide and tears pricking the corners as every part of him hurt. He couldn’t move—everything hurt too much. Eyes darting around, the woman looked to be finally moving; slowly approaching with a sense of power that sent a chill through the boy’s aching body. The world around him turned icy, frost forming on the grass and flowers around him. It was almost suffocating.

“H..help...please...” he choked out, a few rogue tears sliding down his face as his eyes scrunched tight from the constant throbbing in his back. Closer, the figure drew, her serene expression now clear to see. Would she help him? As he lay helpless and shivering, looking up at her, he could only hope so.

A blue glow formed between them. The woman stopped immediately as the light grew brighter.

“The boy only wishes to seek the truth,” she finally spoke. “There are things that must be known, for the sake of the future.”

The strangely familiar blue light grew more intense, taking on the vague shape of an animal as it weaved about as some kind of barrier. It squeaked, then let out a low growl. The power that seeped from the creature sent a wave of warmth through the boy’s chilled skin as he watched, frozen in place.

There was a long silence, as the woman tilted her head slightly, almost curiously. “So you would choose to stand by this reckless endeavour, messenger.” It was more of a statement than a question. “Know that should the eternal night fall and the blight rule this land, that the gods may not be so willing to lend you their ear.” Her words her calm, but there was a power behind them that seemed to almost make the dark land around him tremble in fear.

It was so cold, the pain in Noct’s back almost faded to nothing amidst the piercing ache of the ice that seeped through him. The world began to spot and darken around him as his eyes slipped closed.

_ ‘I won’t let them hurt you,’ _ a soft voice chirped in his head as everything turned still.

 

He heard someone yelling. Opening his eyes he saw a blurry figure hovering over him, desperate as he called out a name, over an over.

Mind hazy, it felt like another name should have been spoken, another face should have been seen. The scene was eerily similar to something. He slipped away once more, a gentle blue glow easing his mind.

 

As the world faded in once more, everything felt...softer. A lingering coldness still coursed through him, but he couldn’t quite remember why. Had it snowed? He couldn’t remember anything besides walking and coldness. The thought struck him as odd. He had no time to dwell on the thought, however.

“Callum, are you alright?” Looking over to the figure, his mind felt calmer. While a little voice in his head still assumed he would see someone different, it was at least someone he  _ recognised _ . The man who’d assured him each night in the scarce few weeks he’d lived in this strange place. Offering a weak nod, he gazed around the room. The small notch in the bedpost, the table in the corner. It felt familiar—safe—in a way he hadn’t felt since he first woke up and remembered nothing but fire and the feeling of terror.

“You’ve had us worried sick,” the man— _ Lux! That was his name! _ —finally spoke, running a hand through the boy’s hair. “I came to say goodnight and found you missing—we thought we’d lost you, son.”

“M’sorry,” he said quietly, moving to hide further under his covers. “Didn’t mean to, honest.” Lux gave a small reassuring smile, moving the covers to place the blue statuette in his small hands.

“We’ll talk about it later, Callum. Rest. You’re safe now.”

Letting out a long yawn, he closed his eyes as all the tension left his body.

‘Callum’.

Although the feeling that there was something very important missing still tugged at him, the name was beginning to feel right.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh maaaan, poor kid. All of the hugs! >o< I also sorta used a really obscure reference to a manga I love. Dunno if anyone'll figure you out, but virtual cookies if you do! :D
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, everyone! <3
> 
> ~For updates and fandom stuff, check out my [art/writing](http://doodlebless.tumblr.com) and [fandom](http://angel-bless.tumblr.com) blogs. Also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/angel_bless) too!~


End file.
